


if you can't love yourself - let me do it

by SamoanSexGodReigns



Series: Kinktober 2018 [7]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Body Worship, Do not post to another site, Established Relationship, F/F, Insecurity, Kinktober 2018, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering, body issues, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoanSexGodReigns/pseuds/SamoanSexGodReigns
Summary: Sometimes dating one of the most gorgeous women on the planet is a little rough on Natalya's self-esteem. That's okay, though, because said girlfriend is always there to smooth out the edges.





	if you can't love yourself - let me do it

**Author's Note:**

> *inhales from my emotional hurt/comfort blunt and then holds it out* you wanna hit this shit?

The lingerie that looked absolutely stunning on the mannequin at the store not thirty minutes ago seemed dumpy and wrong now that it was on Natalya’s body. The jeweled teal fabric of the plunge bra and matching thong looking misplaced and gaudy on her chest and hips. The low-cut nature and the unpadded cups lack the support she truly needs, and her tits sag under their own weight. The strap of the thong digs into what little meat there is on her hips, and they give her a weird pseudo muffin top, not to mention the T-strap in the back being nearly eaten by her fat ass. 

As her self-loathing really starts to set in, she wonders why she’d even thought to buy the set in the first place, but she knows exactly why she bought it. She’d wanted to surprise Nikki, wanted to walk into the bedroom later tonight and pick Nikki’s jaw up off the floor before Nattie ravished her. The rapidly expanding pit of disgust in her stomach tells that her plan was actually terrible, and she was beyond stupid to think that she could be seductive in the same room as Nikki Bella. No, Nikki was the alluring one, the effortlessly sexy one, the one that any human being with a pulse was attracted to, and yet somehow, she’d chosen Natalya. It was utterly baffling to her, and in moments like these she wondered if she shouldn’t just put Nikki out of her misery and call off their relationship.

The sound of the front door closing and Nikki calling her name pulls Nattie out of her hateful thoughts, and she rushes to put on her robe before her girlfriend finds her. She’s just tying the belt when she sees the reflection of the bedroom door opening in the mirror, and she spins around to see Nikki walking through the door with a brilliant smile and perfectly flushed cheeks. 

“I was looking for you.” She walks deeper into the room, puckers her lips, and scrunches up her nose in that adorably playful way that Nattie loves and tilts her head down to indicate the pink satin robe Natalya is currently wearing. “What’re you doing?” she asks, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

“Uh,” she scrambled to come up with a plausible excuse that didn’t involve talking about the fashion blunder currently pushing her into a downward spiral. “I was just gonna hop in the shower.” She points over her shoulder with a thumb to indicate the attached master bath. 

“Oh good,” Nikki claps her hands gleefully, “why don’t I join you?” she says, reaching to untie the bow holding Nattie’s robe closed.

“No!” Nattie replies, a little too quickly and a little too loudly to be considered a conversational tone.

Nikki’s eyebrows draw together in confusion as she drops her hand and steps back. “Why not?” she asks, her disbelief clear.

Natalya would rather pull out every one of her eyelashes individually then tell her girlfriend that looking at her own slob body when compared to Nikki’s Goddess form was making her rethink every skipped gym day ever. Also, if Nikki could punch Natalya in the face and walk away forever, that would be great. She’s not sure how much longer she can take feeling like the female version of Quasimodo. 

“I just… I was just gonna shave. Easily one of the top five least sexy things anyone can do in the shower. You don’t want to watch that.”

Nikki rolled her eyes towards the ceiling and started counting off her fingers as she listed the reasons watching Natalya in the shower could never be something she _didn’t_ want to watch. “My incredibly sexy girlfriend naked,” she tapped her index finger, “getting all wet,” she tapped her middle finger, “and soapy,” she tapped her ring finger, “in a steamy shower.” she tapped her pinky. “What’s not sexy about that?”

“The part where I accidentally cut my labia.” Nattie chuckles nervously.

“I could always help you shave.” Nikki offers.

Logically she knows that Nikki loves her, that she’s just trying to be romantic and playful, but Nattie’s anger and revulsion won’t let her accept that, and she lashes out viciously. “I just don’t want you to get into the damn shower with me, Nikki, okay? Not all of us are attention whores.”

Nikki reacts like she’s been slapped and actually physically recoils from Nattie’s words, and the instant guilt and regret she feels just adds to the sense of wrongness she’s been feeling for so long now. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Nikki’s voice is laced with hurt, and her pretty brown eyes are shimmering with unshed tears.

Nattie can’t handle Nikki crying, can’t handle having been the one who hurt her enough to even make her cry, and she collapses under the weight of it. The dam holding back her deepest, darkest thoughts and fears gives way, and they all start flowing out of her mouth in a tsunami of repressed insecurity. 

“I’m so sorry, Nicole. I didn’t mean what I just said. I just get so down sometimes, so angry, and upset because you’re so perfect, beyond too good for me, and I just don’t understand why you’re with me. I look at myself in the mirror, and then I look at you, and the differences are so obvious you can see them from space. I’m living every day terrified of the moment you realize you can do so much better and just cut me loose.” She’s out of breath now, and she doesn’t know when she started crying, but she can feel the tears running down her cheeks, can taste the salt on her lips. She knows her make-up must be a wreck by now and that just makes her cry harder.

“Oh, honey.” Nikki steps closer and pulls Nattie into her arms. She squeezes her tight and rubs soothing hands up and down her back as her lover cries into her shoulder. “How long have you felt this way?”

When Nattie is able to pull herself together enough to respond, she shrugs slightly lighter shoulders and says, “Always, I guess. I’ve always had issues with accepting my own body, and I’ve always thought that you were gorgeous, that you were definitely dating below your tier when you asked me out, but I can usually squash those feelings and move on. Sometimes it just feels more crushing than others.”

“Well, do you want to tell me what triggered you this time? If it was something I did, I don’t want to keep doing it.”

_Ugh_! Nikki really was a perfect person, and way too damn considerate for her own damn good. “It’s stupid.” Nattie groans. “I just bought this new bra and panty set because I was feeling spontaneous, and I wanted to surprise you, but when I got it home and put it on – it looked horrible. You came home while I was critiquing myself, and I just didn’t want you to see me.” She looks into Nikki’s eyes, so hopefully she can see the sincerity of her next words. “I really am so sorry about what I said, Nikki. You’re not an attention whore, but I am an idiot. Do you think you can forgive me?”

“Of course, Nattie. There’s barely anything to forgive anyway, but when you feel like this, you have to tell me. I can’t support you or comfort you if I don’t know that something’s going on. Okay?” Nikki brushes Natalya’s blonde hair out of her face and wipes away the mascara tracks on her cheeks, and she melts into Nikki’s soft hands. 

“Okay. I’ll be better, I promise.”

“Besides, I love your body, Nattie, and I love you. There is no comparison between you and me because we are both beautiful women, and our existing in the same space doesn’t detract from either of us. I love you in _any_ outfit, I love you in _no_ outfit, I love you in Gucci, and I’d love you in fuckin’ _trash bags_. I love _you_, and everything else is just decoration.” She drags the back of her knuckles down the gap that’s opened up in the robe between Nattie’s breasts. “Some of the finest decoration I’ve been blessed to see.” she says salaciously.

“Alright, Bella. You talk a big game, but let’s see if you can back it up.” Taking a step back Nattie unties her robe, grasps both sides of the fabric, and says, “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” before ripping the two halves of the robe apart and revealing herself to Nikki’s gaze.

She stares silently for so long that Nattie considers closing the robe and retreating into the bathroom for the rest of her life but Nikki’s next words stop her dead in her tracks. “You are fucking stunning, Natalya, and I am so lucky I get to see this side of you.” She pauses after every word for emphasis as if trying to reinforce the truth of every syllable. 

Nattie does her best not to roll her eyes and scoff, but apparently, she fails at that too because Nikki goes on earnestly.

“What, do you want me to prove it to you? Do you want me to show you how beautiful I think you are, how perfect you are for me?”

Something about Nikki’s tone, the cadence of her voice, and her words has Nattie’s knees going butter soft and her nipples going diamond hard. Bewildered arousal starts to percolate in her pelvis, and some of what she’s feeling must show on her face because Nikki’s next statement is clairvoyantly accurate.

“You like that, don’t you, honey? You like hearing about how gorgeous I think you are, how sweet I think you are. You want to hear about how your lips taste like sugar, and your cum tastes like satisfaction. That’s okay, babygirl, because I love to talk, and you know I can go all night.”

Nattie shivers, heart flying around untethered behind her ribs, and Nikki keeps spilling absolution from her red lacquered lips.

“I’d rather show you, though, Natalya. I’d rather show you how much I like your shoulders, and how your tits make my mouth water. I’d rather show you how much I love your stomach, and how wet the scent of your pussy makes me. Please let me show you Nattie, let me praise that body, and you won’t be able to doubt my feelings for you.”

She’s never heard Nikki be so serious, never heard her voice go so deep and sultry without three of Nattie’s fingers buried inside of her. It burns away the vines of anxiety and despair that have been overrunning the cavity where her organs should be and replaces it with fresh soil in which she encourages Nattie’s confidence to grow. 

“_Please_, Nicole. Show me.”

Nikki needs no more permission than that. She steps forward, back into Natalya’s personal space, as she traces the planes and angles of the other woman’s face with her eyes. She lays a gentle kiss on Natalya’s lips and just barely grazes her tongue over the plushness of Nattie’s bottom lip before pulling away. “I love these lips. I love it when they smile at me all slow and sleepy first thing in the morning and when they’re all charming and shy over dinner. I love what they do to my body and the words they form when I’m making sweet love to you.” She kisses over Nattie’s cheek up to her forehead and then across the sloped bridge of her nose to her other cheek. “I love this face. I love the endless emotions it can express to me and all the little mannerisms that are distinctly you. I love that cherry blush the fills your cheeks when I’m fucking you and those little lines you get between your eyes when you get angry. I love your amber eyes and how they can calm me down with just a glance.”

She walks behind Nattie and then pulls their bodies flush together, molding herself to her girlfriend’s back and burying her face in her thick blonde locks. She inhales deeply and then exhales hotly over the back of Nattie’s neck. “I love the way you smell, like vanilla and Dior, and I love all this silky gorgeous hair.” She whispers her next words into Natalya’s ear, “Do you remember when you had the pink in your hair? That was my favorite. Whenever you’d slick it back into one of those classy up-do’s it was like a golden crown with that shock of bubblegum pink, and I’d need fresh panties by the end of the night every time.”

She trails her fingers up over satin sleeves of Nattie’s robe up to her shoulders before lifting it up and sliding it back down her arms to discard on the floor. Nikki can hear Nattie’s breathing become deeper and more regulated as she tries to control her breaths, and Nikki knows that her words and her touch are having an effect on her lover. It’s a good start, but Nikki wants to leave Nattie a shaking bowl of bliss flavored Jell-O by the end of the evening, so she doesn’t stop there. 

She squats down behind Nattie, suddenly thankful for every agonizing second spent at the gym for allowing her to do this in a pair of five-inch pumps without falling over, and is suddenly eye level with the best ass on the planet in her humble opinion. But that bit of juicy excellence would have to wait until later. For now, she turns her attention to Nattie’s dainty feet. She reaches around to trail a fingertip from each blue painted toe up over the top of her feet to the ankle. “I never think about feet, certainly never thought I’d think of them as _cute_ or _pretty_, but you managed to prove me wrong. Yours are always pedicure soft, and the way they look in a pair of heels should be damn near illegal, considering they’re just _feet_, and I absolutely should not want to lick them.”

Nattie is inhaling unsteadily through her mouth now, meditative techniques all forgotten to the adoration in Nikki’s voice and the velvet of her touch. She keeps going. Starting at the ankles, Nikki drags her nails up Nattie’s legs to defined calves and then to muscular thighs just hard enough to leave behind delightful red lines. She keeps stroking over the silken skin of Natalya’s thighs as she continues speaking. “I love these legs, love how fit they are. I love how they look in a pair of thigh-high stockings and how they feel wrapped around my waist.” She nips playfully at the plump flesh of Nattie’s ass, and Nattie’s soft gasp is music to Nikki’s ears. “And I _love_ how they feel shaking around my head.”

They’d finally come back to her favorite part of Natalya’s body, and Nikki’s pussy clenched in excitement. She kisses and licks and nibbles her way up and down and across both of Nattie’s ass cheeks and breathes wetly against the crack as she rasps, “You have the most fan-fucking-tastic ass, babygirl. It’s soft and round and jiggles just enough to be distracting when you walk. Sometimes I think about how it would look dripping in paint, I wanna cover you in every color of the rainbow, and I turn you into my Mona Lisa, baby.”

Nikki slowly spreads Nattie’s ass open and tugs the thong strap to the side so she can see her tight roseate hole. “Would you like that, Nattie?” She blows a cool puff of air over that pretty asshole just to watch it flutter in response. “You want me to turn you into art, darling?” And then she’s sweeping her tongue over Natalya’s twitching hole, and Nattie is crying out, “Oh gosh, Nikki!” 

Nattie is dripping, she’s so wet that her juices are spreading between her folds and into her ass crack and Nikki can taste her essence. She tastes light and delicate, and Nikki drags her tongue down to lap at the opening of Natalya’s pussy to chase the flavor. She could spend the rest of the night losing herself in her lover’s pussy and ass and the lovely little pants and moans she makes, but there’s still more she must do, more compliments she wants to bestow. 

She replaces the T-strap of the panties over Nattie’s hole so she can move on to her lower back. Once there, she licks a wet line over the knobs of Natalya’s vertebrae, her tongue catching on the lace band of her bra along the way, but Nikki ignores it in order to lick up the rest of her girlfriend’s spine. Goosebumps break out over Nattie’s back behind the path of Nikki’s tongue, and she continues her path back and forth over the softening line of Natalya’s shoulders. “I love this back and these shoulders, and how much physical and emotional weight they can carry even when you know you should share the load.” As Nikki speaks, she unhooks Nattie’s bra and lets it slip down her arms. “Let me carry some of that burden, honey.”

When she steps back around Natalya to look at her face for the first time since her demonstration had begun, molten hot desire floods Nikki at the expression on her girlfriend’s face. Nattie’s eyes are closed, and her cheeks are flushed crimson with Nikki’s attentions. Her mouth is slightly open, and she struggles to keep her breathing even. Her lips glisten with the saliva she keeps coating them with to try and keep her dry mouth moist, and Nikki can’t resist dropping another kiss on those sparkling lips. She glides her tongue into that waiting mouth, and Nattie doesn’t complain when she deepens the kiss. Nattie’s mouth tastes like mint and lust, and Nikki has to remind herself (not for the first time) that this isn’t about her. She’s meant to be showing Natalya how precious she is, how desired, and that’s exactly what she’s going to do. Pulling away from that succulent mouth Nikki takes a deep breath to calm her rabbit racing heart. She just needs to keep it together for a little while longer, and then she can devour Natalya in little kitten sized bites.

Nikki starts drawing swirls and stars over her lover’s collarbones and then down her arms to her wrists and the back of her hands before lacing their fingers together. “I love your arms. I love watching you lift at the gym, love watching your biceps strain and bulge, and get all shimmery with sweat, so fuckin yummy. I love your hands, love your long dexterous fingers inside me, and your palms slapping my ass.” Nikki’s voice is wrecked, the husky rasp of it sounding almost foreign to her own ears. She’d soaked through her panties somewhere after Nattie’s ass all Nikki can think about is getting those talented hands on her body, or sweet mercy that _mouth_. The thought alone makes her knees weak and her back tight. Gathering what few shreds of her control remain she brings each of Nattie’s hands to her lips for an innocent kiss and continues her tour of Natalya’s body.

Nattie’s breasts are beautiful. Not too big and not too small, they felt like they were made to be held by Nikki’s hands. Her gumdrop nipples are already hard, and Nikki teases them lightly between her thumb and forefinger until Nattie is whining in the back of her throat. 

“Oh, Nikki, please. I need more.” she says impatiently.

“Shh, shh.” Nikki soothes, grabbing Natalya’s breasts fully and massaging them. “I’m gonna give you more, babygirl. You just have to be patient. I gotta show you how much you mean to me, don’t I? Gotta prove my love, so you don’t forget it, right baby?” She goes back to pinching Nattie’s nipples with a little more force than before now that they’re nice and sensitive. 

Nattie positively _quakes_ under her ministrations and whimpers, “Yeah, yeah, you gotta show me. It’s so good though Nikki, fuck.”

Nikki knows that Nattie is pretty far gone if she’s dropping F-bombs because she normally refuses to say the word outside of a scandalized whisper. She’s right on track to where Nikki wants her to be then, and that’s a writhing mass of thoroughly pleasured woman. She leans down to take one exquisite nipple into her mouth and sucks until she can feel the bumps on Nattie’s areola go hard against her tongue.   
When she scrapes her teeth over the rigid peak of Natalya’s nipple, she shouts her desire, and so Nikki does it again. She switches to the other breast to smother it in the same single-minded determination as the other one, and soon Nattie is rolling her body into Nikki’s in search of more contact.

“I love your breasts, Nattie. They’re perfect in my hands and divine in my mouth, and I love that if I play with them long enough, I can make you orgasm without ever touching any other part of you. But don’t worry tonight, I’m going to touch _every_ part of you.”

Nikki starts kissing the valley between her favorite tits and then down over Nattie’s stomach, pausing to dip a devious tongue into her belly button, before moving on to the softer part of her abdomen below it. Nikki’s hamstrings protest at getting back into a squat so soon, but when Nattie turns hungry hazel on her and moans she tells her hamstrings to shut the fuck up. “I love your stomach. I love it when you work hard to earn visible abs, and I love it when it’s soft with contentment.”

Nikki knows what’s next, and Nattie knows what’s next, and as Nikki glides that teal temptation down Nattie’s legs she starts to pant above Nikki’s head. Nattie’s pussy is completely bare save for the heart that she keeps painstakingly trimmed onto her mound, and Nikki’s tongue starts to flex urgently behind her teeth as she thinks about getting that musk back on her taste buds. She presses her lips to that heart and musters every bit of sincerity and honesty into her voice when she says, “I love your pussy. I love kissing it, and licking it, and sucking it. I like making love to it and fucking it. I love making you cum so much that I can’t even breathe on your cunt without you screaming at the overstimulation, and tonight I’m going to _consume_ you.” She regains her feet and points to the bed. “Lie down.”

Nattie moves to the center of the bed, and Nikki stares at her with predatory eyes. “Gonna make my gorgeous girl cum on my face, wanna hear you call out my name baby.” She gives a half-second thought to taking off her shoes, but if she has her way, she’s gonna have to wash the bedding anyway, so she just crawls across the bed with feline grace to position herself between Nattie’s sun-kissed thighs heedless of the dirt she’s tracking onto the blankets. Nikki forces Nattie’s legs further apart to better seat herself between them, and when she’s comfortable she takes a perv style sniff of her girlfriend’s snatch, and they both shudder. Then she gets to fucking work.

She laves her tongue over Nattie’s labia, licking up all the juice that leaked out until it’s replaced with her spit. She sucks those folds into her mouth and nibbles at them lightly with her teeth. She releases them with a raunchy _pop_ and then parts the folds with the fingers of her left hand. Nattie’s swollen clit winks at her like a prized pearl at the heart of a clam, and Nikki latches her mouth onto it with triumph. Natalya’s hand buries itself in Nikki’s hair, and a high-pitched wail of surprise escapes her lips, and Nikki suckles at the little nub harder just to hear Nattie squeal. When it feels like she might be pulling out some of Nikki’s hair by the root she eases up long enough to whisper her approval. “You taste so good, Nattie, wanna bottle this shit and use it as an aphrodisiac.” She can feel Nattie’s pelvis clench at her words. Natalya loves it when the debauchery starts spilling out of Nikki’s mouth and into her skin. Her clit jumps under Nikki’s tongue as she circles around it teasingly. She slips her index finger into the scorching wet heat of Natalya’s channel up to the second knuckle and just sits there for a moment letting Nattie’s cunt clench and flex around her finger, begging for more. 

“Oh fuck, Nikki. Fuck, please, yes.” she begs a moment later verbally.

Nikki might be a tease, but she’s not cruel, and she adds a second finger without needing to be asked again. Nikki curls her fingers up and fucks against Nattie’s g-spot as her lover devolves into a constant litany of _fuck, fuck, fuck_ over and over again. She’s so fuckin drenched that when Nikki goes to include her third finger Nattie’s greedy cunt takes it with no resistance. The sounds Natalya’s making aren’t even words now just whimpers and moans of arousal on the ascent to heaven. 

“That’s it, baby. You’re so good for me, so fuckin perfect. Do you believe me now? Do you think I’d worship anyone else’s body like this, huh? You think I’ve ever cared about another partner the way I care about you?” She fucks Natalya harder while she talks, her pace increasing as the urgency in her voice rises.

“Oh shit,” Natalya shouts, “I believe you! You’d never fuck anyone else like this cause I’m _so good for you_, I’m perfect, and you love me.”

“That’s right, darlin’. I love you so much. Now, I want you to be my good girl and cum for me, I want the neighbors to hear you screaming my name.” she growls, biting into Natalya’s thigh hard enough to bruise before attacking her clit again. 

She knows every one of Nattie’s pre-orgasm tells, knows when those thighs start quivering next to her ears and that pussy goes vice tight that her baby is just waiting for that last tiny bit of stimulation to blast her into orbit. Nikki doubles her efforts in response. She licks over Nattie’s clit relentlessly and fucks her steadily even though her arm and wrist are starting to cramp. 

Knowing just what her babygirl needs, she takes her pinky, already coated in Nattie’s copious cream, and lets it drift back to circle the rim of her asshole before slipping inside. If possible, her asshole is hotter and tighter than her cunt, and Nikki lets out a ragged groan of her own at the fluttering velvet around her fingers.

“Nikki, I’m gonna cum.” Natalya whines, her upper body jerking up off the bed as she tries to retreat from the overwhelming onslaught. Nikki uses her free hand to shove Natalya back down and applies   
enough pressure to her stomach to keep her from moving again as she forces Nattie to ride out the pleasure.

She grinds into Nattie’s ass and pussy for a half dozen more strokes and then Nattie’s cumming on Nikki’s face, clutching and clenching around the fingers inside of her as Nattie’s cum gushes out around her fingers to soak into the blanket with a flood of euphoria.

“Nicole!” she screams, rolling her hips to meet Nikki’s thrusts as she seeks to extend her orgasm as long as possible even if the all the ecstasy makes her feel like she’s going to overdose on sex. 

When she’s wrung every last bit of bliss out of her girlfriend, Nikki slows her treatment until her fingers are still, and the flicks of her tongue can barely be felt. Carefully removing her fingers from Nattie’s body and laying a final kiss on her clit Nikki drags herself up the bed and wraps her arms around a still shaking Natalya. 

“How are you feeling?” she asks, kissing a sweaty blonde temple.

After the shaking stops and Nattie’s breathing evens out to something below hyperventilation levels, she looks into Nikki’s face, and her eyes are resplendent with love. “I feel like my soul has left my body.” she laughs. “I feel loved, and I feel cherished and thoroughly convinced. I know that I can tell you when I’m having problems, that you’d do anything to keep me happy, and it’s just one of the million reasons I love you.” A sly smile curves her lips, and then she jokes, “Although, if this is what _not_ telling you is going to get me then maybe I won’t tell you.” And then she winks.

“Oh, if you want a repeat performance, all you have to do is ask.” Nikki replies fearlessly.

They both break out into giggles, and after a bit Nattie tilts her head as a memory surfaces. “Hey, why were you looking for me earlier? You know, before I had my mental breakdown and before you dissolved my bones with your mouth.”

“I got you a present while I was out today. It’s waiting on the kitchen counter.”

Curiosity piqued Nattie gathers the strength to control her new fawn legs and stumbles her way to the kitchen. When she opens the plain black bag, she starts a slow laugh that eventually turns hysterical enough that Nikki makes her way into the kitchen too.

Inside the bag is the same lingerie set Natalya had just bought but in lavender.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober 2018 Day 7 Prompt - Praise Kink


End file.
